Impromptu Plan
by Indi.S-chan
Summary: Itachi, seorang lelaki pengidap sister complex. Senang bersama Hinata; imoutonya tersayang, meski tidak memiliki pertalian darah. Mendadak mendapat rencana brilian untuk bernegosiasi dengan Neji saat menukar Sasuke dengan Hinata sehari/Agak garing/RnR?


Hello~ XDD

Ini fict gaje buatan indi buat mengisi waktu luang XD...

Trus juga buat penanda indi udah nerima raport hari ini XDD. Hehehe*nyengir gaje ;)*...

Dan akhirnya... setelah melewati hari dengan terombang-ambing dalam kegiatan gaje...

Indi bisa libu~r! XDD.

Eh, indi hampir lupa... di fict ini mungkin bahasanya agak campur aduk antara baku sama gak baku ^^, jadi kalo readers ngerasa itu gak terlalu bagus, silahkan pencet tombol back yaw~ XD... biar gak ada yang kecewa pas baca.

Udahlah, indi gak perlu lagi banyak omong. Langsung ajah.

**OOOO**

**Disclaimer:** chara Naruto milik OM MAsashi Kishimoto(OMMA ku tersayang ^^-plak-). Dan Impromptu Plan dibuat dan milik indi ^O^.

**Genre: **Family-meski Itachi sama Hinata bukan saudara kandung, mereka tetep ngerasa kalo masing-masing itu kayak saudara sendiri, seperti keluarga sendiri gitu~-. dan Humor garing gima~na gitu...

**Warning:** AU, Gaje, OOC-khususnya Itachi sebagai peran utama dan Neji yang menjadi saingannya-, typos, humor yang garing, **NO ROMANCE** dan warning-warning lainnya...

**If you don't like, don't read.**

**Selamat membaca ^^...**

**OooOoOO**

**Ingat! Fanfict ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata.**

**...**

**OoO**

**IMPROMPTU PLAN**

**.**

**XD**

**.**

Di hari biasa-biasa dengan cuaca yang juga biasa aja dan dengan orang yang tidak biasa-?-.

Di kediaman Uchiha, sedang terjadi pertemuan kembali antara para remaja lelaki cakep yang _famous plus _wanita paling muda nan manis. Yang masing-masing membawa nama keluarga Hyuuga dan juga Uchiha.

Beberapa sedang duduk lesehan di ruang tengah sembari bercanda (baca: ribut-ribut) satu sama lain. Yang tentu disebabkan oleh remaja wanita yang paling muda di tempat itu.

Dan Itachi, seperti biasa terus mencoba memonopoli wanita ini; Hyuuga Hinata sebagai imoutonya.

"Uwa~ adik manisku! Sini kakak peluk!" Itachi secepat kilat berniat menerjang–memeluk Hinata.

Yah, begitulah suara melengking si sulung Uchiha tersebut. Selalu berusaha untuk dekat dengan Hinata, yang ia anggap sebagai imotou manis kesayangannya.

"Apa-apaan kau! Dia ini adikku, urus saja Sasuke-mu!" Neji sesegera mungkin menepis tangan Itachi, sebelum lelaki itu sempat menyentuh Hinata.

"Tapi 'kan dia sekarang dingin padaku, aku jadi malas... Padahal, padahal dulu itu Sasu-chan manis sekali...," ucap Itachi pelan, agak merajuk. Curcol mode: on.

"Jangan sebut aku Sasu-chan!" terdengar teriakan dari arah dapur. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, ucapan Itachi cukup keras untuk didengar Sasuke.

"Tuh 'kan! Apa kubilang! Makanya... biarkan aku memeluk Hinata-?-,"

"Itu bukan urusanku! Lagipula apa hubungannya itu dengan Hinata. Sasuke 'kan sejak dulu memang tak peduli padamu," sahut Neji ketus.

"Enak saja! Dia itu dulu manis sekali tau! lihat ini!" Itachi menunjukkan sebuah foto lama yang sudah lusuh dari dompetnya; seorang anak balita, pipi chubinya merona merah, dan dia sedang dipeluk sekaligus dicubit Itachi kecil.

"Kawai~!" sahut Hinata cepat.

Neji hanya mendengus meremehkan, "Hinata masih jauh lebih manis kok!"

"Iya, karena itu biarkan aku memeluknya!" kakak kandung Sasuke itu makin jengkel.

"Tidak boleh!"

"Itu sih kau yang bilang! Hinata juga tidak keberatan kok kalau aku peluk!" Itachi ngotot dengan permintaannya.

"Mana mungkin dia mau, iya 'kan Hinata?" Neji langsung bertanya dan menatap intens pada Hinata yang jadi salah tingkah. Itachi juga memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk ikut menatap sang gadis.

"A-ano..." pipi Hinata merona seperti biasa. Agak malu ketika terlalu diperhatikan–dipelototi dua lelaki keren (baca: sangar).

"A-aku..." iris lavendernya bergerak tak tentu arah. "E-eh, ka-karena Itachi-senpai su-sudah kuanggap sebagai ka-kak... Aku ti-tidak ke-keberatan kok," lanjutnya gagap dengan sangat pelan.

Itachi dengan kecepatan penuh–setelah mendengar jawaban Hinata–langsung merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Mencoba meraih Hinata dalam pelukannya.

Dan** HAP!**

**BRAK **

Itachi berhasil!

Eh, tunggu! Tapi kenapa suara terakhir tadi aneh ya?

Mari kita ingat lagi.

Itachi meluk Hinata, terus **HAP** dan **BRAK**...

**BRAK**?

Oh ternyata...

Sayang sekali kawan.

Bukannya sampai pada Hinata, wajah tampan nan mulus Itachi justru sampai dan menabrak dinding terdekat–tempat Hinata bersandar.

Salah Hinatakah?

Tentu saja tidak, sebab Neji yang mengantisipasi gerakan Itachi segera menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya. Tepat ketika Itachi bergerak cepat mendekati Hinata. Mencoba melindungi sepupunya itu dari terjangan Itachi-?-.

Akan tetapi di mata Itachi, Neji lebih terlihat mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Karena pelukannya itu lho! Erat banget!

Itachi dengan sukses mengerang kesakitan. Pelan-pelan ia mengusap wajahnya yang memerah karena terbentur. Hinata yang melihat hal ini tentu saja khawatir, jadilah ia melepas pelukan Neji. Kelihatan sekali kakak sepupunya itu menolak, namun wajah memohon Hinata berhasil meluluhkan hati Neji.

Lalu Hinata-pun mendekat ke arah Itachi yang merasa kesakitan.

"Kak Itachi ti-tidak a-apa-apa?" kekhawatiran jelas sekali tersirat dalam pertanyaan Hinata.

"Adu~h, wajah kakak sakit sekali," Itachi dengan cepat memasang wajah nistanya yang pura-pura lemah dan memelas. Mencoba mencari perhatian.

"Co-coba kulihat." Hinata semakin mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Berusaha memperhatikan luka yang mungkin saja muncul di wajah Itachi.

Itachi tentu saja senang dengan hal ini. Ia kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Hinata, memberikan akses lebih dekat pada adik manisnya itu.

"Di sini Hinata... Sakit sekali," Itachi menunjuk dahinya yang berdenyut-denyut. Memang di bagian inilah sakitnya kentara sekali terasa.

Sang gadis tanpa diminta-pun pelan-pelan mulai menyentuh dahi itachi. Dan makin dekat dengan remaja laki-laki tersebut. Begitulah, hingga akhirnya Itachi mendapat kesempatan–lagi!–untuk memeluk Hinata.

"Dapat!" serunya senang.

Kembali pipi Hinata merona merah, kali ini karena tubuhnya begitu dekat dengan Itachi. Meski ia menganggap Itachi kakaknya, tetap saja memeluk Itachi terasa berbeda dengan memeluk kakak sepupu yang masih berhubungan darah dengannya–Neji.

Itachi yang melihat itu malah semakin mempererat pelukannya. "Manisnya~!" ucapnya spontan ketika melihat wajah Hinata yang semakin merah padam.

Neji tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali–secepat kilat mendekati mereka, lalu berusaha melepaskan pelukan Itachi dari Hinata.

Tapi tentu saja pemuda Uchiha itu tak mau kalah. Ia justru tetap berkeras menjaga posisinya. Menyeringai senang menikmati momennya bersama Hinata, dan sangat bahagia melihat kejengkelan tergambar jelas di wajah Neji.

Ingin rasanya Neji menghancurkan Itachi, namun itu bukanlah tontonan yang baik bagi Hinata yang menurutnya masih polos. Membayangkan Hinata menyaksikan pertarungan brutal antara dia dan Itachi bukanlah sebuah pertanda baik, nanti pasti Hinata akan membela Itachi yang–bagi Neji–lebih lemah darinya. Meski begitu, ia masih dan amat sangat tidak rela menyaksikan adik sepupunya itu diblokir(baca:dipeluk) Itachi.

Sepertinya penyakit _sister complex_ Neji semakin parah.

Di lain pihak, Sasuke yang sama sekali tak tahu-menahu keadaan ruang tengah yang mulai kacau, berjalan santai sambil membawa nampan berisi cangkir-cangkir teh yang telah ia buat. Eh? Sasuke bawa nampan? Sasuke angkuh yang suka berkata ketus–yang itu?

Sst! Tenang saudara-saudara! Ini tentu ada alasannya.

Yaitu...

Sasuke kalah suit.

Sekali lagi, kalah suit!

Kok bisa?

Jelas-jelas itu karena peruntungan Sasuke sedang jelek–menurut pandangan Sasuke sendiri.

Di sisi lain lawannya untuk suit adalah Itachi, kakak eksentrik yang sangat suka menjahili adiknya. Semua itu-pun dilakukan mereka karena malas membuatkan minuman bagi para tamunya–Neji dan Hinata–yang kebetulan mampir ke rumah. Jadi mereka berinisiatif melakukan suit demi tugas baru tersebut.

Itachi sih tidak keberatan membuatkan Hinata minuman, tapi buat Neji? jelas-jelas jawabannya _NO_! Kalau Sasuke, alasannya beda, denger-denger karena gengsi Sasuke setinggi langit, jadi dia males bikin minuman kayak mbok-mbok–katanya sih gitu.

_So_, semua kejadian itu membawa Sasuke untuk melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang tengah, tempat seorang Uchiha–Itachi dan seorang Hyuuga–Neji membuat keributan. Uchiha muda ini sih menganggap kelakuan mereka udah biasa. Soalnya setiap ada Hinata pasti ada aja Neji yang nyempil, dan keberadaan Hinata selalu menggoda Itachi untuk mendekati gadis manis tersebut–yang memang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri. Sedangkan Sasuke, biasanya dia hanya menatap datar mereka tanpa mau ikut campur di dalamnya.

Kelakuan dua lelaki ini juga sudah diketahui dengan jelas dari dua keluarga besar mereka–Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Sebab orangtua mereka adalah sahabat dekat. Sehingga masing-masing sudah dianggap sebagai keluarga. Dan di mata para orangtua, sikap Neji dan Itachi wajar, karena menyayangi Hinata manis sebagai adik yang perlu perlindungan.

Tapi kalau sampai rebutan, 'kan sama aja bikin ribut.

Sasuke sih, seneng-seneng aja. Dia 'kan jadi tak perlu merasa was-was karena sering dijahili sang kakak. Tapi sebenernya, dia juga termasuk salah satu kakak–yang dalam kasusnya selalu mengawasi Hinata secara diam-diam.

Yah, begitulah asal-muasal kedekatan mereka.

Lho? Kok author jadi ngaco.

Sepertinya kita terlalu lama mengikuti kisah kedekatan mereka. Lebih baik kembali pada cerita. Hm... sampai mana tadi? Oh ya, Sasuke.

Laki-laki tersebut masih aja santai-santai membawa nampan. Tidak terlalu memerhatikan langkahnya saat akan menuju meja untuk menaruh cangkir-cangkir itu di sana. Namun tatapan tajam seseorang telah mengamati Sasuke sejak awal. Meski mulutnya komat-kamit membalas ucapan-ucapan Neji, tapi otaknya telah memproses rencana penjatuhan Sasuke dan Neji.

Dengan berbekal rencana dadakan nan brilian di otaknya. Itachi segera memposisikan diri sedekat mungkin dengan tempat tujuan sasuke–meja. Dan secara tak langsung, ketika berbicara dan bergerak gesit menghindari tarikan-tarikan Neji–untuk melepaskan pelukan Itachi dari Hinata–Itachi telah membawa Neji menuju posisi pilihannya.

Sasuke tetep aja jalan biasa. Melewati keributan itu tanpa halangan. Lalu menaruh nampannya di atas meja.

Itachi yang sudah memperkirakannya telah sengaja menjulurkan kaki kirinya, lurus ke samping dan tepat di depan Sasuke. Karena memang Itachi duduk di bawah, di atas karpet. Sasuke tak langsung menyadarinya. Jadilah ia tersandung.

Hingga melewati sesi jatuh yang akan menimpa... Neji.

Dalam gerakan lambat, mulut Sasuke seperti membentuk macam-macam kata-kata laknat yang ditujukan pada Itachi. Ia sangat merasakan aura jelek dari arah kakak kandungnya tersebut. Dan Neji yang sibuk mengomentari Itachi, sama sekali tak menyadarinya.

_And than_...

**BRUAK**

**CUP **

Itachi, Sasuke, Neji, dan juga Hinata... membeku. Diam tak berkutik.

Itachi tak mengira hasilnya jauh melampaui dugaan semula. Yang awalnya hanya ingin menjahili adiknya, dan tentu mencoba memberi dampak memar pada Neji yang kejatuhan Sasuke.

Sasuke shock dan kaget bukan main. Rasa kesal, amarah dan malu bercampur jadi satu. Saking shock-nya, ia sampai tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Neji, jauh lebih shock daripada Sasuke. Sebab selain ketiban badan Sasuke, Neji juga harus merasakan bagaimana malunya dia... saat disaksikan Hinata dan musuh bebuyutannya–Itachi dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Hinata... dia terlalu polos untuk melihatnya. Dan justru bingung harus memberi reaksi apa selain pipi yang mulai merona dalam hening.

Mereka semua telah menyaksikan keajaiban abad kini.

Lelaki dan lelaki sedang mengalami... err... _kiss._

Dalam hal ini, _kiss _yang dimaksud terjadi di bibir. Dan dialami oleh...

Sasuke dan Neji.

"..."

Sunyi...

Krik... krik...

Satu detik... Itachi mulai tersadar dari kondisi beku dan mencoba menahan tawa. Yang lain? Masih diam.

Dua detik... terbersit ide baru di pikiran kakak kandung Uchiha Sasuke–rencana dadakan.

Tiga detik... tiga orang tetap saja dalam kondisi yang sama, terdiam. Dan Itachi, dia memilih merogoh saku belakangnya untuk mengambil _handphone_.

Empat detik... Itachi mulai memposisikan diri untuk memoto–dengan _handphone_ -nya–dua lelaki yang sedang shock tersebut.

Lima detik... Hinata merasakan pergerakan Itachi yang sibuk memegang _handphone_ -nya. Gadis itu sama sekali tak curiga, ia juga tidak bisa menatap layar ponsel Itachi yang terpantul cahaya lampu dan mengira Itachi sedang serius membaca pesan di telpon genggamnya.

Hingga akhirnya terdengar dan terlihat cahaya blitz foto dari _handphone_ Itachi.

Detik itu juga, Sasuke dan Neji tersadar. Hinata-pun akhirnya mengerti, bahwa yang dilakukan Itachi bukanlah membaca namun memoto. Dengan gerakan arogan yang terburu-buru, Neji secepat kilat mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga jatuh ke samping.

Sasuke masih merasakan sisa-sisa shock yang dialaminya, ditambah lagi perasaan malu yang luar biasa besar. Lalu mereka berdua buru-buru menggosok-gosok bibir mereka sendiri menggunakan punggung tangan. Sibuk menghapus rasa jijik yang sudah mereka alami.

Itachi tentu saja mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mulai mengotak-atik ponselnya. Neji dan Sasuke kemudian serempak menatap tajam Itachi, yang ditatap balas menatap mereka sambil nyengir. Ketika kedua lelaki itu makin murka, mereka langsung menyerbu Itachi. Tapi kakak Uchiha Sasuke itu tak kehabisan akal, ia lalu menyodorkan ponselnya di hadapan mereka.

Foto 'mesra' keduanya terpampang jelas, dengan judul file **Boys in Love**. Dua-duanya kaget, tersadar dengan maksud buruk Itachi yang ingin memanfaatkan foto tersebut. Dua orang itu segera bergerak cepat, berdiri dan berusaha merebut _handphone _itu dari tangan Uchiha Itachi.

Tangan-tangan mereka mencoba menggapai-gapai ponsel itu, agak sedikit sulit karena Itachi masih setia memeluk Hinata dengan tangan kirinya. Sehingga menyulitkan Neji dan Sasuke mengambil handphone tersebut akibat adanya Hinata yang dijadikan tameng oleh Itachi. Dan lebih sulit lagi karena gerakan Itachi lebih sigap dan cepat. Jemarinya telah bergerak memencet tombol options.

"Jangan mendekat lagi! Kalau mendekat, akan kutekan tombol ini!" ucap Itachi cepat. Dia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi ponsel itu, untuk menunjukkan tampilannya. Tertera pilihan kata send–via MMS. "Kalian pasti mengerti maksudku 'kan? Cukup mudah bagiku mengirim foto ini pada orangtua kita, atau mungkin teman-teman kalian?" lanjutnya seraya menyeringai.

"Jangan coba-coba!" ancam Neji ketus. Tapi hatinya sudah dag-dig-dug.

"Kau memang mengesalkan, Itachi!" Sasuke menyahut. Rasa jengkel memenuhi hatinya.

"Oh, itu memang tujuanku Sasuke. Lagipula aku pasti tergoda untuk mencobanya," kata Itachi santai, sembari menatap kedua lelaki di hadapannya.

Yang ditatap justru mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Hinata, mencoba meminta bantuan lewat kontak mata. Hinata yang lumayan peka cukup menyadarinya.

"Ka-kak Itachi... Se-sebaiknya kakak ja-jangan me-melakukannya, kasihan Sa-Sasuke dan kak Neji," Hinata berujar pelan. Agak gagap namun tetap bersuara lembut, wajahnya menghadap Itachi. Menatapnya dengan wajah memelas yang menyentuh hati.

Itachi? Dia mati-matian menahan keinginannya untuk melakukan permintaan Hinata. Sebab egonya lebih besar saat ini.

"Maaf Hinata... kakak tak bisa. Ini juga supaya kita bisa main seharian kok," katanya mantap. Hinata justru bingung mendengar ucapan Itachi.

"Apa maumu?" Neji menyuarakan isi hatinya yang gundah, tanda-tanda nggak beres nih.

"Hm... menurutmu?" yang ditanya justru balik bertanya.

"Cepat katakan!" geram Neji.

"Begini... aku hanya ingin melakukan pertukaran adikku sehari," jawab Itachi.

"Aku?" Sasuke tentu saja merasa, dia 'kan adiknya Itachi.

"Ya, kau dan Hinata,"

"Apa?" kakak sepupu Hinata jadi kaget bukan main. Kenapa juga adik kesayangannya ikut terkait?

"Eh?" Hinata makin bingung.

"Jadi, kau mau aku jadi adik sepupu Neji?" tanya Sasuke buru-buru.

"Bukan! Mana mungkin aku memberikan adikku ini pada Neji. Lagipula kau juga masih berguna untuk kujahili," sahut Itachi cepat sembari terkekeh. Sasuke ingin sekali membalas perkataan kakaknya, namun ucapannya keburu didahului. "Aku ingin besok kau bersama Neji seharian, dan aku akan bersama Hinata. Paling tidak aku ingin mengajak Hinata sebagai adikku, jadi Neji, kau juga bisa mengajak Sasuke sebagai adikmu," Itachi berkata panjang lebar. Bahagia dan tersenyum mengerikan.

"Enak saja!" entah bagaimana kata-kata Neji dan Sasuke bisa sama'an.

"Oh, jadi kalian ingin aku benar-benar menekan tombolnya?" senyum terpampang jelas di wajah Itachi. Jemarinya telah siap. Dan mereka merasa terncam dengan sikap laki-laki berkuncir satu tersebut. Kalau sampai nantinya Itachi benar-benar mengirimnya, mau ditaruh di mana wajah mereka? Apalagi sikap misterius Itachi membuat mereka berdua susah untuk menebak; akan terkirim ke mana foto mereka?

"Aku tidak mau kau bersama adikku, lagipula aku juga malas kalau harus bersama Sasuke seharian. Seperti pacaran saja," Neji mendengus kesal.

"Kau kira aku mau bersamamu?" ucap Sasuke datar. Malas ia meladeni ocehan Neji.

"Hei, hei... siapa bilang kalian boleh memilih? Lagipula kalian tak mungkin bisa membantahku," Itachi menengahi mereka dengan senyum-menyebalkan-terbaiknya.

Mereka hendak protes. Namun Itachi semakin gencar menekan tombol ponselnya. Kali ini ada pilihan 'yes' dan 'no' yang muncul. Neji dan Sasuke sangat mengerti kalau gertakan Itachi serius, karena mereka sudah pernah merasakannya.

Yah, memang nasib. Itachi selalu bisa menemukan kelemahan musuhnya. Dan mereka selalu menjadi target ataupun korban Itachi dalam beberapa kondisi. Jadi, apa pilihan mereka?

"Baiklah," Sasuke menghela napas pasrah. Sudah malas ia bernegosiasi dengan Itachi, ujung-ujungnya pastilah ia yang dirugikan. Sebagai tambahan, dia menyikut Neji, menyuruhnya ikut menjawab secara tak langsung.

"Ti–" Itachi mulai menggerakkan jarinya mendekati tombol ponsel secara slow-motion. "–ya," Neji akhirnya menyerah.

Tiba-tiba hati si sulung Uchiha berbunga-bunga. Serasa ada yang meneriakinya kalimat penentuan ini:

**The Winner is...**

**Uchiha Itachi.**

Yeah, seperti itulah rasanya bagi Itachi.

"Hinata~... akhirnya kita bisa main sama-sama!" Itachi bersorak senang. Dia langsung memeluk Hinata dengan kedua tangannya. Hinata, yang juga sudah lama tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama Itachi ternyata merasakan hal yang sama.

Meski sudah merasa menang, satu tangan Itachi masih menggenggam erat ponselnya.

Ia juga berhati-hati dan berjaga-jaga kalau Neji ingin menginterupsi. Dan tentu saja Neji mulai mengganggu momen tersebut. Kembali mencoba menarik-narik tangan Itachi, yang tentu saja tetap kuat mempertahankan lengannya memeluk Hinata. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis. Sudah lama tak melihat wajah kakaknya dan Hinata yang berseri-seri.

Benar-benar bahagia.

**.**

**...**

**End**

**OOOoooOOO**

**...  
>Wuaaaaa! *teriak-teriak gaje di atas tebing*XDD.<strong>

**Maaf kalo hasilnya jadi gaje bin aneh ToT. Ini indi buat sambil menunggu raport kemaren-kemaren. Baru indi post sekarang, yah alesannya ya buat itu... buat penanda kalo hari ini indi udah nerima raport. Lumayanlah~ XDD.**

**Memang mungkin ada kekurangan-kekurangan dalam beberapa hal di ff ini. Author 'kan manusia and masih belajar, jadi yah~... harap dimaklumi ;)**

**Tapi tentu kritikan dan saran tetep indi terima ^^.**

**Semoga aja fict ini bisa menghibur readers.**

**...**

**RnR? or CnC?**


End file.
